BlackMail
by Darktail
Summary: SLIGHTY CHANGED! One-Shot: A man kidnapped some orphans and blackmail Saint Tail. How can Meimi, who ceased to be a Thief and have a little brother to take care, helps the orphans, even with the aid of Asuka jr.? Start after the end of the regular series.


The identity of the Kidnapper is showed near the end of the chapter. I didn't checked properly the story, so his identity wasn't mentioned, but as I previously said, this was one of my first, when I was still a "rookie" about plot and characters...  
  
--This is a veeeeeery old story, one of my first, I think. I recently found it on an old floppy disk, and decided to post it. This is just for tell you that I'm not dead, I just have some "hundred" of University Exams, so I have almost no time to write anything at the moment. I'm sorry for the eventually grammar errors, I don't had the time to fix the story. However, this was written with a Word program for Windows that had the spelling fixer or something like that, so the errors (I hope) will be very few. For my other fanfictions, I'll try to update both before August, since I have to go on summer vacation.  
  
This is a One-Shot, it starts after the end of the regular series. I hope you will enjoy it.  
  
See you!--  
  
Blackmail  
  
Asuka jr. turns off the TV. For one moment he looked puzzled at his father, but then he run in his room and locked the door. = That can be true… = he whispered, upsets. =Why this guy wants to blackmail Saint Tail…? =  
  
The next day that news was in everyone's mouth:  
  
= "St. Tail, if you don't help me, I don't know what can happened at my "friends"…come tomorrow's night at the graveyard. Alone. Fox Tail." =  
  
= Fox Tail has kidnapped some children from the asylum, = says Sawatari-san, = we can only hope that St. Tail doesn't run away and try to save the kids. = All the classmates were upset by that news, but never like Meimi-chan. Seira-chan trying to encourage her, but she can't.   
  
At school's end, Asuka jr. took Meimi, and then they go in the school's chapel, where the nun-in-training Seira waited them. = What do you think to do, Meimi? = She asked. = I…I don't know, I…I can't… == I can help you, = says Asuka jr. suddenly = the kids' safety is the most important thing. Now, take this. = He gave her a cellular phone, and when Meimi looks at him like she want to kiss him, Seira, with a giggle, leave them alone without notice. But Asuka jr. started to look for a way to capture that weird guy named Fox Tail, and the kiss doesn't come.  
  
It's four hours after sunset when St. tail arrived in the graveyard, waited for the captor…  
  
= So, you arrived, girlie… = at midnight, a man's voice came from an old crypt. With him, a little girl, that starts to cry. =Where are the others children? = Asked St. Tail. = Don't worry; they're fine, thanks to you choice. == What choice? = She demand. He ignored the last question and continues. = The Scarlet Emerald in the F Museum. I need it NOW. If you do, I'll release ONE child, THIS child. Now, hurry up and go. Oh, I almost forgot this. = He paused. = I don't want your "boyfriend" in this story, understood, girlie? == …Yeah, = was her reply. = But don't lay a hand on the children. = Then, she leaves.  
  
The next day, a rare gem vanished mysteriously from the F museum, and a little girl was found next the police station. At Meimi's classroom, everyone seems to understand the situation, and they express sympathy for St. Tail, which was forced to steal for the kids' safety. That afternoon, Asuka jr. was talking with Meimi and Seira about the theft, in the chapel. = Don't worry, everything it's O.K. We have registered your conversation, and we'll do it every time you talk. When all the kids are safe, that guy will go directly in prison. I swear it. == …Thank you, Asuka Jr. Now, I must go home, my parents have to go out, so I must take care of Eichiro. Fortunately, the next theft is for tomorrow's night. == Uh? Oh, yeah, your brother. Hey, wait a sec…It seems that I am the only one that haven't see him! That's pretty silly, uh? = He laughed = Oh, You're right! Well, will you come with me? = She asked, with a brightly smiling face.  
  
Thirty minutes later…  
  
Her parents were happy to know the young detective, even Meimi's father (…?), but him became more glades when Asuka jr. says he can't remain too much, 'cause he had some commission for his father. After they leave, Asuka jr. finally meets Eichiro Haneoka, three months, happy face and smiling eyes. = Hey, it's a very joyful kid…and strong, too; whoa, that's hurt! = He laughed when he took him and the baby draw a lock of hair with strength. Meimi laughed, = I think he like you; he did this also with my parents, Seira-chan, and me, too. =   
  
In that, someone knocked the door. When Meimi opened it, Sawatari rapidly took her hands and said: = Ah, my dear Haneoka-san, I heard you are alone today, so I came to make you company! Aren't you happy? I… == Hold him, would you? = Suddenly Asuka jr. (that looked MUCH annoyed…) put the baby in his arms. Sawatari look at him puzzled, then, after a moment, the baby starts to cry desperately. = Oh, he did this also the first time Sawatari hold him… = says Meimi. = Even the children hate him. That's not strange for me. = Suddenly Takamiya entered the room and took the crying baby from the puzzled tall photographer, and gave him to Meimi. Then she hit Sawatari on his head. = Perfect aim, Takamiya-san! Well, however, it wasn't so difficult… =, says Asuka jr. (with an evil grin on his face…). = Hey, what's going on? A party, maybe? =. Suddenly Meimi's parents, in search of the car's keys, entered the room. Sawatari, seeing the chance for a perfect "vendetta", says: = We came here just in time! This guy (he pointed at Asuka jr.) may can appear a good person, but in fact…== Hold him, would you? =. Suddenly Meimi, repeating the same word of Asuka jr., gave him her brother… that starts to cry again! When Meimi's mother tries to take him, she does it before her and gave him at Asuka jr. In about two seconds, the baby calm down and stars to draw his hair again. = Well, so WHO is the bad person? = She beamed at the tall (and frustrated…) young man. = …Don't get it… = Says Meimi's father. = Don't worry, it's nothing. Well, we HAVE to go NOW, right SARUwatari? = Takamiya took the young man and dragged him out of the door. = Um, well…I have to go, too…Good-bye! = Says Asuka jr., running out of the door after returned the baby to Meimi.  
  
In the next two weeks, five rare items vanished from the F Museum, and five children return to the asylum. But…  
  
When Asuka jr., in the deepest darkness of the night, arrived at Meimi' house, which was surrounded by police cars, he founds the family members on the sofa, with Meimi and her mother crying desperately, hugging by their father and husband.   
  
= …H-Haneoka…W-What happened here? = He asked, almost painfully. = …A-Asuka jr…M-My brother…H-He was…k-kidnapped…=; The last word, a mere whisper, in his ears sounds like a hammer falling on the anvil. But…  
  
= …Asuka jr…we just found this… = His father, with a dark face, gave him a letter:  
  
= I need this baby. Don't worry; he'll be all right for now. I'll return him, when I finish my "collaboration" with St. Tail. Thank you very much. Fox Tail. =   
  
= …A-Asuka jr…W-What's wrong…Asuka jr? = Asks Meimi, that was sat up after seeing his face turning into a pale colour. He looked at her… = ...Fox Tail…= He whispered…   
  
…Meimi fainted.   
  
Two days later…  
  
Asuka jr. knocked the door of Meimi's house. Her father told him that her wife was finally sleeping, and Meimi was in her room for the latest two days. When he entered her room, he found her on her bed, crushing harder her pillow, and next to her was Ruby with a sad face. = The last theft…it's for tonight. = He said simply. = …I know… = She whispered. = I'll be there. = Says Asuka jr., causing Meimi to sat up in alarm. = Don't worry; He doesn't expect this, not with a child and a baby in his hands. He's sure that his escape trick will work perfectly. I have already told this to St. Tail… = Meimi gasped, confused, but he, smiling, pointed without notice at the door and suddenly she saw his father spying them from a peek. She smiled, then laughed, for the first time, followed by Asuka jr. and Ruby. = Well, I think there's nothing to worry about, so…Good Luck, both of you! = Again, they laughed.   
  
That night…  
  
St. Tail almost loose her willpower when, from the darkness of an old crypt, the kidnapper came out only with the last orphan, with no sign of her little brother. = Well, well, well…so, this is our last work together, girlie, uh? = Saint Tail, trying to keep calm her voice, says: = I heard you took another child…a baby, right? Why? = Suddenly, a light hit her. = You are so interesting…you have stopped your night life now, so I guess you live normally, with the school, your friends…with your family… = The last word sounds like a knife in her heart. = I know you are only a teen-ager; I can see that. You are still young and, I suppose, still innocent… =. In that moment, Asuka jr.'s heart missed almost two heartbeats. He didn't, couldn't, and wouldn't want to know where that guy would go. He JUST wants to KILL him at the FIRST chance. = My request, for the ORPHAN, it's the painting of the "HEAVEN AND HELL", at "our" museum. Quick. = St. Tail, silent, goes away.  
  
Almost an hour later, she returned with the painting. = Good job, as always. Now, return the orphan and come back for the baby. Quick. = He says, leaving the child alone. In ten minutes, she returned and, seeing the man with her little brother, she almost has a heart failure. = My last request, for the baby, it's…you. = St. Tail gasped, confused, as Asuka jr. trying to not go out and ruin his plan. = W-What do you mean? =, She demanded. = You have to swear to do everything I'll tell you. Then, I let you two go. Don't worry, if you do it right, maybe you can suffer only a bit…but the baby will return home safe. = The guy said this last phrase with a disgusting smile on his face. (UN)Fortunately, only Asuka jr. was able to see it. = …Okay…but don't touch the baby. == FIRST, you swear and obey me. Then, you two can go. = Then, he took a few steps away of the baby (that was strangely quiet…), but continuing keep up a hand on him. Somewhere in her mind, St. Tail feels repugnance, but before she can make a sound, Asuka jr. goes out of his hiding place, dropping the spy transmitter, and ran into the man's back, causing him to gasp in surprise before he collapse, face down, on the ground. In the next second, St. Tail was next her little brother, taking him in a safe place, and returning to help Asuka jr. The man hit the young detective on his head with a gun, but before he can rise, magically a long silk ribbon wrapped him totally. = Asuka jr.! Are you O.K.? = Yelled St. Tail at him. = Um… Y-Yes…I guess…H-Hey, where's your brother? == H-He's under there. = She pointed a tree next to them. = How is he? He is all right? == I-I don't know…h-he is too quiet…m-maybe is… = She stopped talking, almost in tears. = Don't worry; I'll put him at the hospital. Instead, you call the police for him. Next, return home, I'll call you and your parents there, O.K.? =. She nodded weakly. Seeing him going, she prayed for each other, pain in heart.   
  
Three days later…  
  
On the TV this news was seen in almost every house of Seika City:  
  
--Fox Tail was not other than Yabe, the thief of the Cristal Swan, who escaped form his prison after months only to seek revenge against Saint Tail.  
  
He enraged when he noticed that Saint Tail had ceased to "steal", so he thought that kidnapping some children seemed to be a perfect idea to lure Saint Tail out of her "retirement"...--  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A huge streamer with written: "Welcome Back Home, Eichiro-kun" was above the hall of Meimi's house. Another was under the first, with written: "Thank You Very Much, Asuka jr. (and St. Tail, if she was there)", (and she was there…). Of the two central characters, one was smiling joyfully; Eichiro-Kun was only drugged, that terrible night, so he just needed a good reast a the hospital before returning back at home. The other was blushing hotly. All of Meimi and Asuka jr.'s classmates were there for celebrate. The only displeased, Meimi, which wants to thanks Asuka jr. "at her manner" (you read: a millions of kisses).   
  
Finally, the party ended up but, when he returned to his home, Asuka jr. founds Meimi on the tree next his room. = H-Hey…what are you doing there, at that hour of night? It's late, you know! = Meimi laughed softly. = Well, I wanted to thanks you, but there were too many people…can I enter, please? It's cold out of there. = When he nodded, she jumped in with all the grace she has. = I thought you thanked me at the party…what do you want to do, again? =. As he stopped talking, Meimi smiled, and suddenly jumped onto him, locked her arms on the back of his head, and then, kissed his lips. Asuka jr. stood, puzzled and embarrassed, blushing hotly. However, when she drew back, he hugged her, and kissed her with the same passion she used. When they separated, they were painting softly. = …Well…so, you accepted my "new" thanks, uh? =, She laughed, blushing. = …Well…this type of thanks can't be refused, I guess… = he answered, still blushing. = Ooh…well, if you think so, you can't refuse the others, then… = she replied, smiling. = Well…I hope not… =. After that last reply, they melded in another kiss, which was the first of a long series… 


End file.
